unexpected suprises
by Chay-Louise
Summary: Rose leaves after dimitri leaves her or tasha. But then Dimitri shows up out of the blue...but not to see rose...because he doesnt see that it is actualy her. And now there is a wedding.   Im not really experianced so please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

I'm thinking of starting a new story. I know that part of the story line has been done millions of times but I had a good Idea for it. so here it is:

Dimitri leaves rose for Tasha and says that he should never have been involved with a student. Rose runs away and becomes a famous singer but always wears a wig so no one from her past knows. 5 years later she is still singer and has a5 year old daughter. She is closing up one of her concerts and her manager says that a man wanted to come up on stage and propose to his girlfriend and rose sees no harm in doing this so she lets the man up on stage…..But who us the man. And will this stir up bad memories and maybe even some good memories from the past. And is there someone unexpected behind everything from the start when Rose ran away.

So here is the start of the idea. Please tell me what you think of the idea and make any suggestions. Pleeeeeeeeeeeeease.

Chay-Jay


	2. Chapter 2

**So this is the first chapter and I am not sure how the story is gonna turn out but I do have a little bit in mind. If you have any ideas of what you want please tell me and I will definitely consider them.**

**Songs in this chapter: Welcome to my life- simple plan.**

Chapter 1

It was 5 years ago just after Victor had been locked up that Dimitri told me he never really loved me and that I was just a distraction until he could become Tasha's guardian. I had never told anyone about us because I was mainly scared of Lissa's opinion. It was really sudden but Liss started to ditch me every chance she got and would go off with Christian. I didn't see any harm in leaving. So that's exactly what I did. I packed up my bags and Left.

I had am now an very famous signer and perform concerts all over the world. The only problem with that is that I have to watch my back a lot. Shortly after leaving the academy I heard that Victor had escaped court and willingly turned strigoi. Before all of the drama started at the academy with victor kidnapping Lissa Victor had built a little bit of what some would call a strigoi army. He started it all because of ME.

After I had left I found out that there was a prophecy about a shadowkissed guardian that would be able to destroy any strigoi when they were around. It said that because of being shadowkissed that this person could read peoples mind (I know corny right), by touching someone see their memory's, she would be stronger and faster than any strigoi but she called also control all elements, including spirit….and an element called shadow. And that's why whoever this person was, is called tha Shadow Queen.

The shadow queen would have a higher role than the queen of the Moroi court, well, if anyone knew who she was. And I just happen to know who. ME.

I had been captured by Victor and he told me that ever since I came back to the academy after leaving with Lissa that he had been watching me and then knew who I was. Gee I didn't even know who I was. But the thing is, he wasn't the one who told me about all these powers. After I had escaped I went to the queen and told her what happened. She had seemed a little surprised but told me a lot of stuff about it and told me that it was true, and when I left she assigned me 3 guardians who act as body guards in the human world to protect me from all the danger.

What victor had told me is that he dint know of all my powers. He told me that If I was turned I would become the leader of all strigoi and end up destroying or enslaving humans, dhampir and Moroi. He said that I would still have all my shadowkissed powers-which he didn't know all of- and that ALL strigoi would answer to me. Not just his army of about 200 strigoi back then. The last thing he told me before I escaped was that if anyone tried to forcefully turn me I would only get stronger and no turn into a strigoi. I had to let them turn me willingly.

So, yeah. That sums up a lot of what has happened in the last 5 years. But nothing could have prepared me of what was going to happen next.

^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^

"Ok I would like to thank you all for coming to my concert tonight. I will be performing my last song and then we have someone who wants to come up on stage and has got a surprise for his girlfriend" I said standing on stage in my tiny black shorts, thigh high back boots and short red top. I was a little curious about this guy because he had organized this with my manager not me, so I have never met him. Everyone cheered and I started to sing a wrote not too long ago about how my life went downhill when Dimitri left me.

Do you ever feel like breaking down?  
>Do you ever feel out of place?<br>Like somehow you just don't belong  
>And no one understands you<br>Do you ever wanna runaway?  
>Do you lock yourself in your room?<br>With the radio on turned up so loud  
>That no one hears you screaming<p>

_I have to admit I actually did that when I left the academy._

No you don't know what it's like  
>When nothing feels all right<br>You don't know what it's like  
>To be like me<p>

To be hurt  
>To feel lost<br>To be left out in the dark  
>To be kicked when you're down<br>To feel like you've been pushed around  
>To be on the edge of breaking down<br>And no one's there to save you  
>No you don't know what it's like<br>Welcome to my life

Do you wanna be somebody else?  
>Are you sick of feeling so left out?<br>Are you desperate to find something more?  
>Before your life is over<br>Are you stuck inside a world you hate?  
>Are you sick of everyone around?<br>With their big fake smiles and stupid lies  
>While deep inside you're bleeding<p>

No you don't know what it's like  
>When nothing feels all right<br>You don't know what it's like  
>To be like me<p>

To be hurt  
>To feel lost<br>To be left out in the dark  
>To be kicked when you're down<br>To feel like you've been pushed around  
>To be on the edge of breaking down<br>And no one's there to save you  
>No you don't know what it's like<br>Welcome to my life

No one ever lied straight to your face  
>No one ever stabbed you in the back<br>You might think I'm happy but I'm not gonna be okay  
>Everybody always gave you what you wanted<br>Never had to work it was always there  
>You don't know what it's like, what it's like<p>

To be hurt  
>To feel lost<br>To be left out in the dark  
>To be kicked when you're down<br>To feel like you've been pushed around  
>To be on the edge of breaking down<br>And no one's there to save you  
>No you don't know what it's like (what it's like)<p>

To be hurt  
>To feel lost<br>To be left out in the dark  
>To be kicked when you're down<br>To feel like you've been pushed around  
>To be on the edge of breaking down<br>And no one's there to save you  
>No you don't know what it's like<br>Welcome to my life  
>Welcome to my life<br>Welcome to my life

Because that was my last song I would usually walk of stage to my dressing room and that would be it, but because I was curious about what was going on with this guy so I just stepped off to the side as my manager walked onto the stage. He said how the guy wanted to say something to his girlfriend and then the guy walked onto the stage. I froze.

I was finally able to unfreeze about 7 minutes later when I heard the particular words he spoke.

"I love you Natasha Ozera. Will you marry me?" Dimitri said. Obviously Tasha was in the front row because she was helped up on to stage and ran up to Dimitri and said yes. I was really thankful for the ring I charmed myself that gave me purple eyes and a really light brown almost blonde color for my hair. But most of all I was shocked, angry and upset. I ran off stage strait to my dressing room and ripped of the ring, sat down at my dressing table and cried. I knew the concert would be finished and everyone would probably be gone by now.

My dressing room door opened and everyone walked in. Tasha and Dimitri in front followed by Lissa, Christian, Eddie, Mia, Adrian an all their guardians. I quickly slipped my ring back on but I think Adrian saw a little glimpse.

Tasha then ran up to me. "Oh my gosh thank you so much Rose" she squealed. (Roses stage name is actually Rose). I hugged her back cautiously and that's when she began. "Can you sing at my wedding, pleeeeeeeeeeeease" she wined like a little baby. I really didn't want to have to witness the wedding or any of it but I found myself reluctantly agreeing. "Oh my gosh thank you thank you thank you. Hey you should be one of my Bridesmaids." She grinned. "Oh no I don't thinks so" I explained. I was not going to be that bitched Bridesmaids. I wanted to rip her face of. But over the years I have leant a lot of restraint. And its not like she forced Dimitri to leave me, maybe she didn't even know that we were together. She started to tear up and cry but then Dimitri turned to me. . "Please. This means a lot to her. I want her to be happy." "Fine"


	3. Chapter 3

**IMPORTANT: I think in the 1****st**** chapter I said roses stage name was actually Rose. Well I have changed to Rosie-Lee. So everyone just calls her Lee. Sorry if there is any confusion. Love you all and enjoy.**

**Chay **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but a few of my own characters and ideas.**

Chapter 2

After I had reluctantly agreed to sing at the wedding and being one of her bridesmaids-which I don't get why, she doesn't even know me- she turned from sad to ever-excited. I knew everyone one in the room except a few new guardians, but Tasha went on to introduce me to everyone. I saw that Adrian was eyeing me suspiciously and curiously, probably trying to figure out if it was me or not he had seen when he walked in. one of my shadowkissed\Shadowqueen powers was being able to go into people's head and see through their eyes as well as hear their thought and look into their memories. When Tasha started talking about wedding plans I used the power to my advantage and went into Adrian's head.

I immediately knew that he was searching for my aura. Because I can control spirit I have learnt to read auras. I know that each Moroi with an element has a certain colour ring around there aura. Fire user-Red, Earth user-green, Water user-blue, Air user- purple and of course spirit user had gold. I had a ring of each of these but I also had a black ring for shadow. I know that Adrian knew about the rings (except the black ring) and I didn't need him to see mine. I couldn't make my aura disappear but I could make it look like it use to back at the academy. So that's what I did.

I pulled out of his head because he was still trying to figure out if it was really me. I tuned back in to Dimitri and Tasha's conversation. Tasha then turned to me. "I want to thank you. This is going to be the best wedding ever" she sighed dreamily. Ugh. Probably thinking about her and Dimitri together. I just smiled along and we all just sat there in awkward silence. I was so angry and upset with Dimitri. It's not like I can just rip of my ring so he could see you I really was. Well…not yet.

"Oh my gosh" I turned to see Adrian looking at me wide eyed. I knew that he figured out it was me. He came towards me and embraced me in a big hug. All I could do was smile from the friendly hug I so badly needed. "So you guys know each other." Eddie asked. I wasn't too worried about Adrian telling. But spoke to soon. "Well yeah, of course we all-"I cut him off before he could even finish. He looked confused but soon court on to the vibe I was giving. "I'm just on old friend of hers" he covered up and I started to laugh. "Pft. Old friend, you were more like my personal stalker." I choked on laughter as everyone around me also erupted in laughter. "So it wasn't just Rose that you stalked then" Christian asked jokingly. Great why did I have to go open my big mouth. I then realized the laughter had abruptly stopped. "Yeah well Rose is gone. She was nothing" I can't believe Dimitri just said that. "He's right. She left." And now Lissa. Everyone in the room looked shocked at what they both said but didn't say anything.

"So rose you will come stay with us at a….special community that we live in until the wedding" Tasha seemed hesitant and didn't know how to put her words. Obviously still thinking i'm human. No I have to come up with an excuse not to stay with them. I don't think I could survive even an hour of her and Dimitri being all lovey dovey. "I don't think so. I can't be without my band." I said hoping that would be a good enough excuse. "Well they could come to" she said hopefully just as my brother and the rest of the band walked in. After I left the academy I found my dad and found out I have a twin brother, Nicholas, or nick for short. He plays drums, while Andy is on keyboard and Kyle on guitar. He knows everything that has happened to me including the stuff with Dimitri. But he didn't know there manes. I wouldn't tell him. If I did he would find him and probably kill him. Over protective brothers.

"So what you talking about" Nick asked when they were all in the room. "Nothing, we're singing at their wedding and i'm one of the bridesmaids so she asked us to stay at court with them until then but I said no" I explained. "Why not? It would be an amazing experience to get to know some of our fans." Everyone else in the band agreed and in no time we were staying at court with them.

"Wait. How do you know about court?" Dimitri asked eyeing us curiously. I then realized I had said court before. "Do you all honestly think i'm a human?" I asked seriously. They all just shrugged and left it. Before we knew it we were off to court.

Thank for reading.

**Sorry if the chapter seems short. I know what the wedding is gonna be, but I have no ideas for what to do in between. So please give me Ideas and review. Love you all.**

**Chay **


	4. Chapter 4

Heeeeeeeeeeeey. I want to thank you guys for all your wonderful reviews. Things at school have been hectic. So I'm sorry I couldn't update sooner. I need more suggestions for a lead up until the wedding. I am of school sick so I should be able to update a lot sooner. Thanks again.

Chay


	5. Chapter 5

Heeeeey. I'm thinking of starting an new VA story, kind of like a chat one maybe with truth or dare and stuff but I need suggestions to do that and what I should put in it.

Thanks. Chay


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys I am like sooooo sorry that I haven't updated in forever but I have been so busy and I have had no computer to type my stories on. Now that I am on holidays I think it will be a lot easier to update because I am not doing much. Once again I am really sorry and I hope you enjoy this chapter. If you have any ideas please PM me or writ it in a review.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of this except a few characters and ideas.

ENJOY.

I have now been at court with everyone for about a month and the wedding is in two days. I have avoided everyone as much as possible but it is a bit hard when you are a part of the wedding. Today I have to go out with Tasha, Mia and Lissa because something happened with the bridesmaids dress and we have to get new ones.

I had seen Tasha's dress and I wouldn't say it was gorges but it was ok. (Pic on Profile) it was a plain off white colour with thin-ish straps. Personally I thought it was disgusting but it wasn't my wedding. (Pic on profile)

We walked into the bridal shop to look for dresses and Tasha and Lissa immediately went over to a display showing short pink pastel coloured dresses. They were just below the knee with a flower on the side. (Pic on Profile)

I was not under any circumstances wearing that dress. At that moment they walked over to wear Mia and I were standing with one of the dresses.

"I think these ones are nice" Tasha chirped. "What do you think?" she asked.

"I wouldn't be court dead in that dress" I stated bluntly.

Tasha looked hurt for a moment but quickly covered it up.

"Why? What's wrong with it?" Lissa asked.

"It's all girly and it is not the type of thing that I wear" I decided to keep it simple.

"Oh. That's ok I guess"

We looked around for a bit longer when I stopped at a floor length red dress. I would flow perfectly on the moroi but because of my dhampir build it would hug me tight and show off all my curves.

I grabbed one off the rack and walked straight over to were the girls were standing trying to find dress.

"I think this one is perfect" I said getting their attention.

They turned strait around a looked at the dress that I was holding up.

"That dress is gorges you should all go try it on."

As soon as those words left Tasha's mouth, Lissa and Mia grabbed dress and we all tried it on.

It did exactly as I wanted it to and hugged al my curves just emphasizing them.

We were all able to agree that the dress were perfect so we got them so Tasha bought them and had them delivered to her apartment.

We all went out seprate ways but I did something that I knew I would regret later.

I went to my room and took of the charmed ring and made sure I looked like my old self.

Once I had done that and I looked like the old rose I walked out of my mini non-permanent apartment I share with the band and walked down the hall to apartment 103.

I knocked on the door and as I expected Tasha opened the door.

"Rose…..

So thanks for tuning into my latest chapter. I hope to update as soon as possible.

Chay


	7. Chapter 7

Heeeeeeeeeey. So here is my latest chapter. I want to apologise because I've gone through all the other chapters and seen that there are some spelling mistakes. I usually just want to type it all and don't worry about all the spelling until the end but sometimes spell check does pick up some of my words so once again sorry. Don't forget to read and review.

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I don't own anything except a few characters and ideas.<p>

_Previously:_

_I went to my room and took of the charmed ring and made sure I looked like my old self._

_Once I had done that and I looked like the old rose I walked out of my mini non-permanent apartment I share with the band and walked down the hall to apartment 103._

_I knocked on the door and as I expected Tasha opened the door._

_"Rose….._

* * *

><p>"Hi Tasha"<p>

"Well this is defiantly a surprise" she explained.

"Well I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited and everything but I heard you were getting married and I wanted to congratulate you myself" I explained in a rush.

She looked a bit shocked but covered it up and invited me in strait away.

We were sitting in her lounge room and she was thanking me for stopping by to congratulate her when I heard the front door closed.

"Tasha, I'm home" I heard his honey like voice call out.

I heard footsteps coming towards the room we were in and then I saw him appear from around the corner.

He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw me.

"What is she doing here?" he sneered.

"I think I should go now" I said getting up and bolting out of the room.

As soon as I was a safe distance away from their apartment I stopped and saw that I was in one of the big music rooms at court.

I spent some time in there practising one of my newest songs without my little music book because I left at Tasha's.

I normally take it anywhere I go and I took it to Tasha's and left it there. I just hope that no one looks in it.

I kept on practising my new song because I was planning on singing it at the wedding.

I heard that you're settled down

That you found a girl and you're married now.

I heard that your dreams came true.

Guess she gave you things I didn't give to you.

Old friend, why are you so shy?

Ain't like you to hold back or hide from the light.

I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited

But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it.

I had hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded

That for me it isn't over.

I stopped when I heard the door opening and footsteps coming in.

I turned around to see a very shocked looking Christian.

CPOV

I was going to visit Tasha to see how she was since the wedding was so soon and I was turned around the corner and I saw someone running out of their apartment.

I walked straight in and heard them in the lounge room. I walked in there and saw them in the middle of what looked like an argument.

I sat down on one of the couches and they Finally noticed me.

"Oh. Hi Christian" Tasha greeted.

"Is everything all right" I asked. Tasha just nodded and Dimitri just walked out of the room.

"So am I imagining thing or did someone just run out of here?" I asked

"Um yeah. If I tell you, you can't tell anyone. Ok" I nodded my head for her to continue.

"Rose was here. Rose Hathaway" I think that I nearly chocked when I tried to form words.

"WHAT" I finally managed.

"I'm gonna go get some water" she said rushing into the kitchen.

I then spotted a little book on the chair I was sitting on and I picked it up.

"Oh I think that's Rose's. She probably left it here."Tasha explained walking back in to the room.

"I should probably give it to her"

"Know its ok I will" I said cutting her off and running out the door. I started walking in the direction that I saw her run and looked at the book.

It looked like it was music that she had written so I read I bit.

I heard that you're settled down

That you found a girl and you're married now.

I heard that your dreams came true.

Guess she gave you things I didn't give to you.

I stopped when I came to a music room and decided to look in there.

I saw rose sitting at a piano an as then she turned around to see me.

I recovered from the shock of actually seeing her and said: "I think this belongs to you" while holding up the book.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading. I want to at least try to get at least 5 more reviews because it encourages me a lot more.<p>

Chay.


	8. Chapter 8

Previously:

_CPOV_

_I stopped when I came to a music room and decided to look in there. _

_I saw rose sitting at a piano an as then she turned around to see me._

_I recovered from the shock of actually seeing her and said: "I think this belongs to you" while holding up the book. _

"Um. Yeah thanks" I said as I tried to pushed past him as I grabbed he book.

I was almost at the door when he grabbed my wrist an spun me around. I was not on guard so I was shocked which is the only reason why it worked is.

I looked at his face and saw that he was still shocked to actually see me so I tried to pull away.

"Oh no you don't. You don't get to go anywhere until you tell me where the hell you have been" he almost shouted.

I just stood there to see if he would say anything else but he was waiting to see if I would speak first.

But I didn't.

Instead of yelling at me like I expected, he pulled me to him and wrapped his arms around me. I resisted at first and then relaxed.

He then pulled me away and then grabbed both of my shoulder and started to shake me.

"Why did you do this to us. Why did you leave? Where have you been?" he kept bombarding me with questions not even letting me reply.

All I could do was stand there. I wanted to cry but then I thought better of it. I'm strong. Not weak. I did nothing wrong.

"Tell me something Christian. When did Lissa notice I was gone?"

"Um. About three weeks after Guardian Belikov left to guard my aunt"

"Yeah. Just what I thought" I spat

"What's wrong with that?"

"I left 2 weeks after guardian Belikov left. That's a whole week she didn't notice I was gone. Some kind of best friend she was"

I had told Lissa what happen between me and Dimitri right after he left so I guess in a way that's why she started blowing me of but she was supposed to be my best friend. My sister.

Christian looked kind of shocked.

"Lissa would have noticed"

"Not if she was to busy hating me"

SOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry to stop here but I am in desperate need of some ideads for lead up to the wedding and you reviews will defiantly help me to update quicker.

HAVE A HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE

~CHAY~


	9. Chapter 9

Heeeeeeeeeeeeey. Hope you all had wonderful new years. I'm going to try and update more this year. So enjoy my latest chapter.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except a few Ideas and characters.**

"I would like to congratulate the lucky couple on their new marriage" I started. I was standing on the small stage at Tasha and Dimitri's reception.

They are now married. Saying that to myself just tugged on my heart.

"I will now sing a new son that I wrote not song long ago." I signalled the band to start and so they started playing.

I heard that you're settled down  
>That you found a girl and you're married now.<br>I heard that your dreams came true.  
>Guess she gave you things I didn't give to you.<p>

Old friend, why are you so shy?  
>Ain't like you to hold back or hide from the light.<p>

I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited  
>But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it.<br>I had hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded  
>That for me it isn't over.<p>

Never mind, I'll find someone like you  
>I wish nothing but the best for you too<br>Don't forget me, I begged  
>I remember you said,<br>"Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead,  
>Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead, "<br>Yeah

You'd know how the time flies  
>Only yesterday was the time of our lives<br>We were born and raised  
>In a summer haze<br>Bound by the surprise of our glory days

I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited  
>But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it.<br>I'd hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded  
>That for me it isn't over.<p>

Never mind, I'll find someone like you  
>I wish nothing but the best for you too<br>Don't forget me, I begged  
>I remember you said,<br>"Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead."  
>Yeah<p>

I was about to go into the next part of the song when the double doors burst open and Strigoi burst in.

I had been to court up in my emotions that I didn't pay attention to the nauseous feeling I had.

Guardians that are guests at the wedding or just standing along the wall all went into guardian mode and went to stand in front of the moroi.

The Strigoi pushed everyone on the dance floor to the side and stood in front of the facing inwards.

I now had a clear view of the doors as they were directly in front of me.

I knew immediately what was going on.

"Guys" I said.

That had obviously figured it out and nick came and stood protectively in front of me.

I turned to the queen who was at the wedding- her being royal and Tasha being a royal- because she knew it was me and said.

"You should get them all out of here"

Just as I was about to say something else, in walked Victor.

He walked straight into the middle of the dance floor and looked at me.

You could hear people gasp and whisper to each other.

"Well I bet this is somewhere that you hate being. I mean seeing these two people getting married" Victor teased.

I stepped out from behind nick so that I could see him fully.

"What do you want" I snarled.

"so how was the wedding. Sing another sappy song about you love life"

"How the hell did you find out who I am now?" I asked. I don't know how he found out about my disguise and that rose the singer was rally Rose Hathaway.

"Well, I figured it out a while back and have been simply observing" he smirked. "Don't you think it's time that your friends knew about you.."

Before he could say anything else ran over to him with my faster-than-strigoi speed and pushed him with my stronger-than-strigoi strength into a wall.

Everyone was of course shocked by how strong and fast I was so the whispering started all over again.

"I used to trust you. You were like family to me. But then you tortured innocent people when you weren't even Strigoi. You had your own daughter turn just for you, and now you kill innocents whenever. You disgust me"

"Let's not forget why I kill these innocents. If you give me what I want, I wouldn't have to."

"No" I didn't know what else to say.

"Maybe a little convincing"

Before I was able to process what he was about to do he grabbed the first person that was closest to him...

Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I hope you like the chapter and I will update soon.

Chay


	10. Chapter 10

Hey. Some people are getting a bit confused and I would like to clear the air about a couple of things first.

Rose does have a daughter and I have been waiting for the right time to introduce her and that should be in this chapter.

This **WILL** end up as a Rose and Dimitri's story in the end.

Ok. Sorry if there was any confession but be sure to ask in reviews or PM me if you have any questions. Now for the latest chapter of my story.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except a few characters and ideas.**

"I used to trust you. You were like family to me. But then you tortured innocent people when you weren't even Strigoi. You had your own daughter turn just for you, and now you kill innocents whenever. You disgust me"

"Let's not forget why I kill these innocents. If you give me what I want, I wouldn't have to."

"No" I didn't know what else to say.

"Maybe a little convincing"

Before I was able to process what he was about to do he grabbed the first person that was closest to him...

Mia.

She screamed as he squeezed his hands around her neck.

"Let her go" I said in a calm voice.

"Only if you give me what I want" Victor stated simply.

"Let. Her. Go" Venom dripped of the words as I spoke them.

"I guess I could do that. I mean there is someone else. You will give me what I want in exchange for" he said with a smirk plastered on his chalky pale face.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

At that moment he pushed Mia away from him towards where Lissa, Christian and all my other old friends where.

A strigoi then walked into the room and pushed a little girl towards Victor.

My eyes widened in shock.l

"Libby" I whispered to myself.

There in the hands of victor was my 4 year old daughter Olivia. Libby for short.

"Let her go" I yelled as I ran towards them.

2 strigoi grabbed me and restrained me. I didn't bother resisting because I didn't yet have a plan.

The queen and her guards had managed to get most people out of the room. All that was left was; Lissa, Christian, Eddie, Mia, Adrian, my mom, Tasha, Dimitri's and who I thought to be Dimitri's family.

They were all just standing and staring at my little girl. She looked so much like the old me and I was hoping they wouldn't notice.

The room was silent and victor was staring me down and I was staring back.

"Give me what I want and I will let her go"

"NO"

I closed my eyes and was focusing and then the two strigoi restraining me let go and started screaming and went u in flames.

Gee. I was getting really good at controlling all these elements.

"Let her go" I said again.

"Why would I do that? I have my own weapon. Remember what happened about 5 years ago when you ran away from your old life. Remember that little gift I gave you."

I froze.

When I was taken by Victor 5 years ago it wasn't just him. He was working with some of the original strigoi. They inked some kind of symbol onto my right shoulder.

They can use this to cause pain. If they concentrate it's almost like they are controlling certain parts of my body. They can use it to cause headaches worse than when I see the ghosts and they are still learning more about what they can do with it.

This is one of the few things that could actually scare me

He looked at me and just smirked knowing that at this moment I was in fact scared.

"If you give me what I want, then I wouldnt have to do it"

I shook my head a knew that I was shaking as I strte backing away.

Nick looked confused not at al knowing wht was going on.

Before I knew itt pain was shooting all through body and I fell to my knees screaming.

I begged and begged for him to stop but he didnt.

Soon all of the pain became to much.

The last thing I remember before blacking out ws Adrian grabbing Libby and getting her away from Victor.

Sorry to stop but I;m going to do this with more detail from someone elses POV next chapter.

PLEASE REVIEW


	11. AN so sorry

Hi guys. I will update soon but im a little busy at the moment getting my stuff for school like uniforms and books and everything. But dont worry. I should have the next chapter up by the weekend.

I would also like to get a few more reviews because I have onky recieved 2 for my last chapter.

Thabk and I am soooooooooooooo sorry that this wasnt actually another chapter.

Chay.

P.S.

I will be chanfing my pen name to Chay-Louise


	12. Chapter 11

Hey im really sorry that its been a while. But hear is the next chapter so enjoy.

Disclaimer: I dont own anything ecept a few characters and ideas.

Nick's POV

Victor started talking about some gift that he gave to rose and I was getting extremely confused. When rose had come back after being captured by victor for the first time she was extremely injured and not just physically.

She was so shaken up that there are still things that she hasn't told us about that time.

I looked over to rose and saw her looking really scared. That when I knew that something really bad was going to happen. Because she was showing her fear.

Rose doesn't get scared easily but when she does she will try her best to hide it and be strong.

But right now you could see that she was extremely scared.

"If you give me what I want, I wouldn't have to do it" victor's voice held a dangerous note.

Rose was just shaking her head and backing away from Victor.

The room was suddenly filled screams.

Loud and deafening screams.

I had averted my gaze to Victor before I had heard the screams so I quickly looked over to Rose.

She was in her knees holding her had screaming. She looked up at me and her face was red with tears freely falling.

I looked into her eyes and saw the silent pleas for help.

I didn't know what to do. I was glued to my spot the shock still controlling my body.

I averted my gaze and looked around the room.

There weren't many people left in the room. Mostly just the people that were at our last concert.

And the people that for some reason rose didn't really like. Which I will have to ask her about later.

They all looked shocked and also didn't know what to do.

I was suddenly snapped back to reality when I saw a moroi-Adrian- I think it was, run up behind Victor, grab Libby and run back to the rest of his group.

I know that he and rose are or were friends so I was thankful for him getting Libby out of harm's way.

As soon as he was back and out of the way I heard a few people gasp.

I turned to see that rose was no longer conscious.

At that moment about 20 of Rose's umpromised guardian charged in an immediately started fighting all the strigoi.

Whenever rose isn't doing something to do with her music, she will be training a group of un promised or rouge guardians.

I had called them in as soon as strigoi came into here, because they are staying about 5 minutes out of court as protection for rose in case something like this happened.

I joined in the fight and in no time at all we had killed all the strigoi except victor.

I saw the Dimitri guy trying to stake him but I ran over and pushed him away from victor.

Victor looked straight at me when he spoke.

"She will be ours" he said before jumping out one of the windows that had been broken during the fight.

As soon as he was gone I gave the signal to rose's team to start with the clean up.

I rushed over to Rose and knelt down beside her. I couldn't feel a pulse but I knew that she would come back. There aren't many things that can kill her and this isn't one of them.

Guardian Belikov came up behind me, grabbed my shoulder and pulled me up to him.

"What the hell is wrong with you? That was Victor Dashkov. He was the number 1 criminal and now a strigoi and you let him go." He shouted at me

"It would have been worse if had tried to kill him" was all I said before turning back to Rose.

"Is mommy going to be ok?" Libby asked running to kneel beside rose.

I saw everyone look at Libby with a kind weird expression but let it go.

"We should take her to the court hospital," the princess suggested.

"No" I replied a little too fast.

"Why not, she obviously needs help"

I knew that she would be ok. There was nothing that the doctors could do.

We just had to wait until she wakes up. If she wakes up.

The princess said that if I wanted to keep this quiet that we could take rose to the Dragomir palace.

I tried to argue and say know but she wouldn't listen.

So now she is lying on a couch unconscious with everyone who was there when she became unconscious sitting around the room waiting for her to wake up.

CPOV

We were all sitting around the room waiting for rose to wake up so I was giving me time to think.

I read rose Hathaway's book yesterday with the song and it was the same song that the singer rose sang.

That's when I started thinking that maybe they were the same person.

My suspiciousness were then confirmed when rose was laying on the floor not conscious and the little girl-Libby I think- called her mum. The little girl was the spitting image of the old rose.

I was pulled out of my thoughts when Nick turned around and asked everybody to leave the room.

I really wanted to talk to rose when she woke up but I left just like the others. I thought I was the last person out the door so I turned around to close it but saw that Adrian was kneeling down beside where rose lay. I was about to question why he got to stay but the doors then shut.

Me being me ran around outside to the open window and so I could see and hear but not get court.

Adrian took roses' hands in his and started talking to her still body.

"Im sorry if we all hurt you but we need you. I know that its you rose. I just know"

Wait. So she is ROSE...

Sooooooooo sorry it took so long to update but it's my brother's birthday tomorrow and I have been soooo busy.

Hope you enjoyed. And please please please review.


	13. AN

I'm sorry but I will not be updating until I get a few more reviews because I have only got two so far.

No reviews means no ideas from you which means know inspiration which means no knew chapter.

Sorry.


	14. SORRY ANOTHER IMPORTANT AN

Hey Everyone. I'm really sorry that this isn't a new chapter. Everything is going wrong.

The power keeps going out where I live, my laptop won't let me type anything on Microsoft and I went away for a week and ad no internet.

Once again I am really sorry but I also need a few more ideas. Everyone has been suggesting stuff but it's all different and some ideas aren't very clear or I just don't understand.

I'm reaaaaaaaaaly sorry so please review and tell me some ideas you have. I have 93 reviews and if I get up to 100 I will do an extra-long chapter.

Thanks

Chay-Louise

P.S: my pen name used to be Chay-Jay but I did change it.


	15. AN sooo Sorry

OMG IM SOOOOO SORRY. I know that I have not updated in like…..ages but my dad broke my computer again and I have only just got it fixed. I have a couple of assignments to finish and then I will be on holidays next week and will be able to update almost every day…I hope. I will also be starting a new story but I'm not sure what it's called yet. Sorry I can't make this longer but I'm in class at the moment.

All ideas are welcome and once again…IM SOOOOO SORYY.

Chay-Louise


	16. IMPORTANT APOLOGY

Hey everyone I am soooooooooooooooo sorry. I have only just got my laptop back like yesterday. I will update as soon as I can I promise. I am also working on a new story right now and am still debating on who she should end up with. Once again I am sooo sorry.

Chay louise


	17. IM BAAAACK

I am Soooooooooooooooo sorrrrrrrrrrryyy

Hey I want to thank you all for sticking with me. I haven't forgotten about this story and I will be updating as soon as possible. I've had some personal issues going on that stoped me from writing for a little while but I should be ok now. If anyone has any ideas that want ti share or tell me please feel free to PM more or put it in a review. I need as much help as I can get. And once again I'm so sorry.


End file.
